deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Battlefan237/Battlefan's offical Season1: Battle 1 Ash Williams vs. R.J. MacReady
Horror movies aren't just focusing on bloody slashers and disgusting creatures. Many iconic heroes spiced the pure atmosphere of horror and desperation with fabulous acts of bravery. Whenever a primitive devil awoke to seek for victims or a group of brutal aliens pumped into the fragile earthling neighborhood, there're always men who stand out and boldly face those notorious creatures and barricade their access to lay evilness upon loved ones and friends. Among all of them, Ash.J.Williams (evil dead 2) and Dr.MacReady (the thing) are two most impressive ones in the history of big screen. Today, when they face a battle against each other, who will survive till the end ? Ash Williams Ash Williams is an average man and employee of S-Mart, but this all changed when he and some friends all stay at a log cabin in the woods. There they find the "Naturon Demonto" along with a tape recorder. The tape is a recording of the owner of the cabin, who was translating a passage of the book. Ash and friends awake the evil spirits who can now possess the living. Ash's friends and sister are consequently possessed and killed one by one. It isn't until he's the last survivor that he finally destroys the Necronomicon by throwing it into the fireplace. Carried a good distance by the demon, Ash is slammed hard against a tree and falls in a puddle of water. From here he becomes a deadite but shortly afterwards is released from the spirit by the coming of dawn, only to pass out. Ash regains consciousness moments before sunset. Deciding to get out of there as fast as he can, he climbs into his car and drives to where the bridge was, only to find it completely destroyed by the evil force. As the sun quickly sets, said force starts climbing up the cliff, and Ash hops into his car, driving away as fast as he can and as a result, crashing right into a treestump that sends him flying through the windshield. With the evil close behind him, he runs into the cabin and through it trying to hide, and ducks into the trapdoor, waiting until the evil force leaves. After it does, Ash comes out, only to find himself stuck at the cabin with the spirits of the Evil Dead for yet another night. Later, the cabin owner's daughter, Annie and three more people arrive. It is near the end of this film that Ash gets his famous chainsaw in place of his right hand. The film ends with Ash being sucked into a vortex and traveling back in time to 1300 AD, where the locals claim, according to their prophecies, that he is "The Hero from the Sky" who will save them from the Deadites. (from the original wikia page of Ash on this site) Weapons *'Chainsaw:' A weapon which Ash installed on an arm in order not to be pulled back because of the lack of one hand during battles. The flexibility of it remains uncertain. *'Double-barreled shotgun:' Another iconic weapon of the character, possibly holds 10 gauge common. *'Winchester Model 1895:' With 5-round-magazine. *'Dynamite:' Shown to be a rather amateur style of pipe bomb. Ash holds three of those during this battle. Dr.MacReady R.J. MacReady was an American helicopter pilot stationed at Antarctic research station, U.S. Outpost 31. The main protagonist of the 1982 film The Thing, the character was portrayed by actor Kurt Russell. He also appeared in the 1991-93 Dark Horse Comics series The Thing from Another World and the 2002 video-game The Thing. During the movie, a paranoid took place in the base due to the invasion of an alien creature which could transform into forms of human victim by secretly sneaking into the victim's body without being noticed. Macready managed to survive the incident while being forced to kill off a lot of co-workers who had been turned into alien things (some were killed by mistake) and destroying the whole base . Weapons *'Axe:' A basic tool at the base. *'Ithaca 37 shotgun:' With 4-round tube standard, 7-round tubes are also available . *'Colt Trooper III:' 5 rounds available. *'Flamethroower:' He used it while letting out his famous quote. 600px-Thing010.jpg|with Ithaca 600px-Thing10.jpg|with colt 601px-Thing2.jpg|with the..you know it Notes Weapons here cannot be compared with each one by one due. If you were to edge them, you should divide them into three groups : firearms, hand-to-hand tools and special . Also, Ash is in histhe evil dead 2 version. X factors=A-M Training 00-90; brutality 96-82; ability to dead with sudden attack and unexpected incident 87-74; intelligence 80-87; speed 84-78; guts and will to survive 100-94. Battle Dr.Macready carefully edged his way out of the chaotic ruin of the base. Though the temperature of Antarctica was not very low at this very moment, it’s not yet warm enough to ease Macready’s nervous mind. ‘I used to regard working at such a place as a boring and tedious task, but what I've experienced completely changed my concept on this job ---anyway a tedious job doesn’t provide you with the chance to experience an alien invasion.’ Macready whispered to himself silently, as if he wasn’t willing to break the atmosphere of tranquility around him. He gazed around a pile of broken iron structure, took a long gasp, and began to figure out a plan of getting in touch with others. ‘This form of tranquility is kind of enjoyable …’ He thought to himself. All in a sudden, his daydream of tranquility got broken by a man who was standing on a nearby hill. The man was dressed in a seemingly blue jacket covered with blood, and Macready didn’t dare to suppose him as a friendly visitor due to the fact that the man was waving a chainsaw wildly. ‘Who are you? Why you’re here? What do you want?’ Macready pointed his Ithaca rifle at the man. The man whose name was Ash, however, failed to hear doctor’s questions, only noticing the rifle. ‘Oh damn, he’s a hostile one!’ Ash held out his Winchester rifle and fired two shot at the doctor—both were dodged by Macready. 'Oh, hell!' Ash yelled with disappoint. Macready, who now took Ash as an enemy, sheltered himself by entering a nearby abandoned garage. As Ash marched down the hill while swearing about the ‘damn freezing weather’, Macready used the back part of the rifle to break the glass case where a fire axe had been set in case he ran out of bullets. As soon as Macready lifted the axe up, Ash kicked the door open . ‘Oh no!’ Macready had no choice but immediately took out his colt pistol from the coat, shooting all bullets towards Ash. Ash quickly dodged by leaning down, so that all those bullets were wasted on the garage wall. Hearing the sound of the empty round, Ash got up and shouted ‘It’s my turn now ! Let me show you my boomstick! ’ while holding up his Winchester rifle, aiming it at Macready who had already prepared the Ithaca. Due to the lack of training, Ash wasn’t fast enough to match up with doctor. Macready fired one shot that straightly headed to Ash’s chest where Ash defended himself by clumsily putting up his chainsaw. The bullet stuck in the engine of the chainsaw which started to let out unpleasant smoke. ‘Hell no, hell of a ….!’ Ash leaned down again before doctor fired another shot. He lit up a dynamite and threw it back quickly before Macready could fire the third shot. The blast of a homemade dynamite was not as brilliant as expected because Ash threw it towards doctor without taking a measure on where exactly the doctor was standing. In this way, the bomb blast right before Macready, forcing him to drop his rifle and pushed him back, but failed in hurting him. The axe was also thrown nearby Macready by the blast, so he simply picked it up . Ash launched another attack by firing Winchester rifle, but Macready escaped from the back door right before the bullet pierced into the clock hanging on it. Ash followed him into a dark corridor, randomly firing his rifle into shadow in an attempt to take down his rivalry enemy hiding inside it. He discarded the empty-loaded Winchester and took out his secondary weapon-a double barrel shotgun that had been packed on his back. 'Come out, come out, stop showing your cowardice by playing hide-and-seek with me like a small kid.' Ash's facial expression was composed into contrition of nerve as he mocked the doctor . The feeling inside his heart was extremely complicated because the corridor was a bit too quiet---there must be something false in this environment , but Ash had sensed and not yet totally figured it out. In this way, Ash wasn't much too shocked when the doctor raided him with an axe from a dark corner. However, Ash wasn't able to endure the pain caused by the cut on his arm, so he had his shotgun thrown out onto the ground. 'Arrrr!'Ash screamed in pain as he kicked Macready in the chest with great anger . The kick was hard enough to send the doctor falling back into the corner, where lay the deadliest weapon of the base--a flamethrower. A few minutes ago, Macready wasn't capable of discovering this weapon due to the fact that he'd been chased by an unexpected attacker. However, the fall caused one of his hand to get in touch with the flame pipe. As Ash who tended to accept the superficial fact that he's sure to win this fight wanted to ensure his victory, so he lit up the second dynamite . 'Hey, f**k you too with those damn aliens!' Macready opened up the deadly machine. Flaming fire fiercely streamed out the pipe. Ash, who's totally in panic this time, randomly threw out the dynamite in haste, crashing out of the window in order to secure his life. Macready, who now stood up, beamed out a victorious smile, but the smile faded out as he noticed something extremely wrongful on the floor--a amateur-made dynamite somehow rolled towards his flamethrower, and stopped right next to it. 'Oh no...!' Macready wasn't able to finish his last word as the dynamite exploded , Following by the explosion of the flamethrower. Bright fire covered the body of Macready, burning the poor doctor like a roasted lamb on barbeque. The scene was notorious to watch and disgusting to smell. Ash, who watched the whole corridor burned down, chuckled sarcastically as he heard the cracking noise of the roof breaking down and slumped on Macready's total burned-out, but yet standing body. The whacky sound was a combination of human body being slashed and iron bar collided with wooden furniture. 'That's hell of a battle.' Ash said in relief as he walked down the path with his broken arm. He encountered another man at the other side of the base. 'Hey, you can tell me what is exactly going on?' Ash shouted to him, but was terrified as the man's body dismembered itself into a warm-alike thing, eyes popped out and leg turned into insect-alike creatures...... Winner: Ash Williams Expert's opinion Ash won due to the fact that he's a much more experienced and creative warrior while Macready is a rather traditional type of soldier. Plus, Ash is better armed. Be sure to check my next battle Fish mooney vs. Tony Montana written Category:Blog posts